


this isn’t how it ends

by calswrites



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, based on a line from 02x09, i !! miss !! them !!, i’m emotional again, literally sobbed while writing this, platonic or romantic idk which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: “i have no doubt you’d take the bullet.” neither one of them ever thought that they would have to put that to the test.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	this isn’t how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> i cried !! so much !! but i’m back on my angsty maggie and oa shit so pls enjoy & lmk what you think & if you’d want me to write more :)

“i have no doubt you’d take the bullet.” neither one of them ever thought that they would have to put that to the test.

maggie didn’t remember anything when she woke up. her head was pounding, so she assumed she hit it on something, maybe she fell or someone hit her. she tried to sit up but found that she was restricted by the tight rope wrapped around her wrists, ankles, knees, and her chest to pin her arms to her back. the position was wildly uncomfortable and she didn’t know how much longer she could stay like that. “fuck,” she tried mumbling to herself, soon finding out that there was also a piece of tape keeping her lips sealed. she deduced that whoever knocked her out was making sure that she wasn’t going anywhere.

she was able to rotate her head though. to the left, were bodies. at least five that she could count. she could tell because of the smell and that none of them had restraints like she did. when she looked to her right, her heart sank. it was oa, tied up just like her, but he was still unconscious.

she wiggled her way closer to him so that she could kick him to try and wake him up. he groaned a little before opening his eyes. at first, his head faced away from her, but he soon turned to look at her, his eyes filled with fear. he rubbed his face against the concrete floor, weakening the adhesive in the tape until he was able to get it off almost completely.

“mags,” he whispered. “w... what’s going on?” she shook her head, indicating that she was just as confused as he was. “hold on.” he groaned as he started to peel off the other side of the adhesive using the same technique as before. “here, come here.” he moved his head closer to her so that he could use his teeth to remove the tape from her lips.

“oa,” she whimpered softly. “i don’t remember anything. it’s all just a blur.”

“it’s okay. it’s going to be okay, all right? we’re going to be fine.” they were both shocked by light flooding the dark room when the door opened and their captor finally showed themself. it all came back to them. the case they were working — a serial killer who focused on couples, killing one while emotionally torturing the other. they couldn’t figure out why, but they found some dna on one of the bodies and traced it to the owner of the house they must be in.

“it was you,” oa whispered, recognizing the man from the first interview they did of this case. he was a witness, someone they never suspected. his stomach churned as he realized what was happening. they were next.

“surprise, surprise. you finally figured it out. two smart fbi agents... now, who wants to tell the tale?” he sneered, pacing around the two.

maggie couldn’t even gather herself to look at oa. she stared at the ceiling, her face becoming soaked with silent tears. she didn’t want to die, but she didn’t want to live without oa.

“you don’t have to do this, you know,” oa said, trying to reason with him. “you can let us both go. no one has to go through what you went through. we know... we know about your twin brother. how you got to live while he didn’t. this is his house, right? we know you blamed yourself for it, but you don’t have to keep living like this. you can move on,” he got all choked up on his words, knowing that it probably wasn’t going to end well.

“you don’t understand me. you don’t understand what i’ve been through.” he walked over to maggie, lifting her into a kneeling position by her hair. “i know a way to make you understand.” he pulled a gun out from his pocket and held it pressed against her temple. she shut her eyes, not wanting oa to see the fear pulsing through her veins.

“stop! stop!” oa yelled. “kill me, please. if anyone needs to die, it should be me.”

“oa, don’t,” she swallowed. he had his whole life ahead of him with mona. they could start a family together, be happy. “i’ll be with jason,” she whispered, taking a deep breath as she heard the safety click off.

before oa could even say her name, they both heard gunshots. the man holding them captive fell with multiple shots to his chest. he was confused, looking for where they came from before he realized that the rest of the team came looking for them. when they didn’t check in, they must have tracked their location. he must have drowned out all other sounds because he somehow missed the door being kicked down before the shots.

“maggie,” he breathed, seeing her fall back down on to her side. “you’re okay, you’re okay.” he saw her writhe in pain and his mind immediately went into panic mode. “mags, what happened?” he scanned her body before he saw a pool of blood underneath her leg. “maggie.” it didn’t occur to him that one of the shots could have hit her, whether it was meant for her or not.

the team that saved them rushed to the two agents to untie them. “we need medical,” he heard one call to a few more agents in the hall. the second oa’s hands were free, he reached to his best friend, finding her wound and putting pressure on it. 

“this isn’t how it ends, mags. it can’t be,” he told her. when he looked up to meet her eyes, they were just blank as if nothing he said had made any impact. “maggie? maggie, stay with me, please.” he tried to keep himself together but it was hard for him to when her blood continued to seep through his fingers.

she closed her eyes, probably from exhaustion, when the paramedics came, but her hand reached for his when they wheeled her out.

after his hand lost grip of her is when things started to become a blur. he vaguely remembers isobel telling him to go home and clean up; he was too out of it to argue. he saw kristen get in the back of the ambulance with maggie thinking: that should be me in there.

everywhere he went he tracked her blood. it was on his shoes, his hands, his clothes. he was pretty sure it was in his veins now, too. he watched the shower water turn pink before the last remnants swirled down the drain. he began to lose track of time. he didn’t know what day it was, how long he and maggie had been hostages, or how long it had been since he last saw his best friend.

before oa went to the hospital, he stopped at her house to get her a change of clothes. he got the spare key from under the mat in front of her door to get it. he reminded himself to tell her to change where she kept it later. it felt weird to be in maggie’s apartment without her. he made his way back to her bedroom and couldn’t help but notice one of his sweatshirts that had ‘mysteriously gone missing’ on her bed. at least that’s what she had told him at the time when he asked her where it was.

he sat down at the edge of her bed, bringing the fabric up to his nose. it smelled like a mix of his cologne and her perfume. he let it rest in his lap as he came back to reality and broke down. what if that was the last time he ever saw maggie? what if she doesn’t make it? would she really have taken a bullet for him? what would he do without her?

he grabbed his sweatshirt, now hers, and a pair of fbi sweatpants that she had gotten from quantico to bring with him. he locked up her apartment and returned her key to under the mat even though he thought it was the stupidest place to hide a spare.

his ride to the hospital was silent. he shut the radio off and kept her clothes on his lap when he drove. he didn’t want to waste time, especially when it came to maggie.

oa signed in to the hospital’s guest list and was directed to her room. the nurse said she was still unconscious from surgery, but he could go in. he didn’t. he waited outside, her clothes pressed against his chest tightly. he couldn’t help but think that it was his fault that she was here.

when he did muster up the courage to step into her room, he saw kristen and isobel first before his eyes landed on maggie. he couldn’t help but think she looked peaceful. “hey, oa,” kristen said softly, noticing that he was standing in the doorway. “you can take my seat. i was just gonna turn in for the night.” she stood up before leaving the room, smiling encouragingly at him.

he still didn’t move. he was frozen in place seeing maggie in a hospital bed. it was a sight he never imagined seeing and one he never wanted to witness again. “h-how is she?” he muttered to isobel, slowly making his way to the chair kristen left empty.

“she’s good. the bullet missed any major arteries, so she should be fine and recover quickly,” the special agent in charge answered. “do you want a minute alone with her?” he nodded slightly. isobel placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before she also left.

he took a deep breath before moving his chair to be next to her hospital bed. “hi, mags,” he whispered to her, trying not to cry again. “um, it’s me... oa. i don’t even know if you can hear me, but, uh, i’m really sorry, you know? it-it should be me in your place. i wo-would do anything to protect you a-and to think that i couldn’t...” he abandoned that train of thought and reached for her hand. it was uneasy how warm it was. he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. “i miss you, mags. i don’t know what to do without you. it’s like i can’t even breathe,” he choked on his words as a sob got caught in his throat. “i just want you back.” he rested his forehead against her limp hand as he sobbed. he didn’t want to go on without her by his side.

she fluttered her eyes open to see her best friend sitting right next to her, his head against her hand, sobbing. “oa,” she whispered softly, her voice raspy.

his head snapped up when he heard her voice for the first time in too long. “maggie. you’re... you’re okay.”

she nodded, tears already cascading down her perfectly rosy cheeks. “thanks to you.”

“me? mags, it’s my fault—“

“you stalled him,” she cut him off, knowing where he was going with his thought process. “i’m here and that’s because of you, oa.” she squeezed his hand as much as she could.

he squeezed her hand back, but paused before he asked the question at the front of his mind: “would you really have died if it meant i got to live?”

her face fell slightly, but stayed in a smile. “you would’ve done the same for me.”


End file.
